Episode 03a, VS 75 Passages 1
by Voyager Season 7.5
Summary: The opportunity to trade for some top quality dilithium is one that is too good to pass up


Passages  
Part I  
episode 3  
Rating: PG-13  
  
  
  
Welcome to Voyager Virtual Season 7.5. Our goal is to redo Voyager's seventh and   
final season to fit our vision of what could have been. The first four episodes   
are set before Shattered, then we split completely from official canon.  
  
Sit back, put your feet up and enjoy a Voyager two-parter.  
  
Disclaimer: Paramount owns the rights to ST Voyager and all things Trek. We,   
unfortunately, will return their toys when we are finished...Well, maybe not.  
Passages  
I  
  
  
By: Cybermum  
Prologue  
  
The Federation Starship Voyager hung suspended in space, her sleek metallic hull   
illuminated only by her own running lights. She was in what her crew referred to   
as a void, another in a series of seemingly endless corridors of space devoid of   
stars, planets, formations or any other signs of life, that they had come upon   
over the course of their long journey home. Voyager's crew had almost become   
accustomed to these voids, and had slowly learned to use the time it took to   
cross them to their advantage; relaxing as much as they were able; catching up   
on paperwork; making repairs; and adding to or upgrading the ship's systems.   
They had acquired and developed a great deal of extra technology on their way   
across the Delta Quadrant and their captain often wondered whether Star Fleet   
command would be more interested in her logs, or in actually crawling through   
her ship with magnifying glasses when they finally got home. She guessed that   
just the Borg modifications would keep them busy for years.   
  
The ship shuddered and a shockwave emanated from her deflector dish. A flash of   
light followed and the black velvet space that surrounded the ship seemed to   
ripple away from her into the nothingness.  
  
~*~  
  
B'Elanna Torres took a short breath and impatiently blew at a strand of hair   
that had fallen across her eyes. She was on her knees and elbow deep inside a   
relay station and the recalcitrant wisp was just one more irritation in a series   
of annoyances that had plagued her all morning. She made one last adjustment to   
the EPS network, stood up, and turned to her control station.  
  
"Okay, let's do it again."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Harry Kim replied and she rewarded him with a glare that would have   
done Kathryn Janeway proud.  
  
"That's not funny Harry. We're sitting ducks right now. The warp core's off line   
and we can barely move at impulse. I promised the captain I'd get the defense   
system recalibrated and back up and running today, and I'm going to do it."  
  
Voyager's engineering staff moved quickly and efficiently to obey her orders.   
She had promised them all extra time off if they met her deadline, and besides   
Lieutenant Torres was on a tear today, and no one wanted to incur her   
displeasure.  
  
"Harry, we can get this to work. Adjust for gravimetric shear another three   
degrees. That should reduce the pulse and eliminate the reverberation."  
  
Harry's fingers flew over his console as he made the corrections she requested.  
  
"Activate the conversion matrix and begin the countdown. Let's go."   
  
"Activated."  
  
"Countdown to begin on my mark." She paused for a moment and made another entry   
on her console. "Now."  
  
"Counting down from 10 seconds" Harry responded.  
  
Voyager vibrated again as she sent another shockwave out into space.   
  
"Damn." B'Elanna checked the readings on her console. "Harry, are you sure you   
made it exactly three degrees? Check the"  
  
"B'Elanna, I've adjusted it six times, exactly to your specifications. Maybe we   
should take a break."  
  
"I don't need a break. I need this to work. Seven"   
  
"I am here Lieutenant." The former drone appeared almost immediately at   
B'Elanna's elbow.  
  
"I asked you to realign the deflector to compensate for the neutrino bursts."  
  
"I have done as you directed Lieutenant. The problem is not with the deflector."  
  
"Don't tell me what the problem isn't. Let's find out what the problem is."  
  
She tossed her a PADD that had been resting on the edge of her console.   
  
"Here. See if your Borg ingenuity can come up with a solution."  
  
Seven of Nine raised an eyebrow and looked at Harry Kim, who just grinned and   
shrugged. Seven held his gaze for a second and then looked down at the PADD.  
  
"In the meantime Harry," Torres turned and addressed him again. "Divert the   
neutrino emissions into the exhaust system."  
  
"I'm due back on the bridge in five minutes B'El"  
  
She glared at him again.  
  
Harry nodded and did as he was ordered.  
  
"Fire."  
  
The ship shuddered even more violently than the last time as another wave of   
energy was thrown out into the void.  
  
All three of them watched the readings as they appeared on the screen in front   
of them.  
  
"What's going on down there, Lieutenant?" Kathryn Janeway's voice came over the   
comm system.  
  
"Captain, it's taking a little longer than I thought to work the kinks out of   
the matter conversion matrix. I'm trying to rebuild the entire defense system   
here."  
  
"I appreciate what you're doing B'Elanna. I just want to make sure Voyager   
survives the improvements."  
  
"Captain, your ship will be just fine." Torres out. She slapped at her comm   
badge and turned back to her console.  
  
~*~  
  
Outside the ship the reverberations from the shockwave continued to travel,   
undulating through space like a fallen leaf might ripple the waters of a still   
pond. And several light years away, a small brown planet decloaked  
  
  
Act one  
  
"Well Chakotay, we're done with the astrometrics team. I don't think we've been   
this up to date with our evaluations in all the time we've been in the Delta   
Quadrant."  
  
Kathryn Janeway sat perched on the corner of the desk in her ready room, her   
computer terminal turned 180 degrees around so that it faced into the sitting   
area. Her first officer, jacket long since discarded, stretched lazily and   
shifted slightly on the sofa so that he could make out the personnel roster   
slowly scrolling down the computer's screen.   
  
"Neelix' contact was right. The Samnar Corridor is a peaceful passage. There was   
just a bit too much activity in that last sector."   
  
"That's a bit of an understatement" Kathryn smiled and took a sip of her rapidly   
cooling coffee. "Ugh. One of these days I'm going to get that damned contraption   
programmed right." She stood up, made her way towards the offending replicator   
and placed her cup in the recycle tray. "Anyhow," she continued, "We can use   
this breather. I think we're all in need of a little down time."  
  
"I never thought I'd hear you speak positively about a void." Chakotay   
responded.  
  
"We've been able to run just about every diagnostic without interruption." She   
continued, ignoring his jibe.  
  
"Yes. We're getting back in shape. We've even managed to organize our time so   
that everyone has had some R & R. Except, I believe, the captain."  
  
Kathryn let that dig slip by as well. "Let's move on, shall we. Who's next?"  
  
"Aye, aye Captain." He sat up, grinned and saluted her. "Engineering."  
  
She waggled a finger at him and continued. "Engineering. The heart of our ship.   
All things being equal they do an incredible job out here. Torres should be   
commended" She stopped in front of Chakotay and sighed. "Yes -- B'Elanna ..."  
  
"B'Elanna." Chakotay agreed.  
  
"Chakotay I know that she's under a lot of stress. Voyager's had a few rough   
rides lately. She's doing her job. Very well. She and Tom seem to be happy. But   
her attitude recently has me concerned. It's as if something is missing And I   
don't know what it is."  
  
He quirked an eyebrow in response.  
  
"I thought we had resolved our issues," she continued. "And we're fine on a   
superficial level. But I haven't really been able to really talk to her about   
anything since the incident with Krel Moset. I don't think she's forgiven me for   
ordering a Cardassian hologram to save her life. Can you?"  
  
"I've tried, Kathryn," He replied. "And I'll try again if you'd like. But I   
think this is for the two of you to work out between you."  
  
"Tuvok to Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay." Chakotay reached for his   
jacket and tapped at his comm badge in response to the Vulcan's hail.  
  
"Yes Tuvok."  
  
"We've uncovered what appears to be an uninhabited planet fifty thousand light   
years away."  
  
"I thought this corridor was unoccupied." Chakotay stood up.  
  
"Uncovered?" Janeway was already almost out of the door. "We're on our way,   
Tuvok."  
  
~*~  
  
"Report." Captain Janeway's order was issued as Voyager's commanding officers   
strode onto the bridge and headed immediately to their command positions.   
Chakotay sat down and lifted the console between their chairs. He began to study   
the data that had been forwarded to his station.   
  
"We have been scanning the corridor, including this sector, at regular   
intervals, Captain," Tuvok responded. "The planet did not show up on any of our   
previous sweeps."  
  
"Well it's there now." She said. She turned to Operations.   
  
"I'm detecting faint biogenetic signs now, Captain." Harry Kim reported in   
surprise. "It looks like the planet is occupied after all."  
  
"Can you hail them, Harry?"  
  
"I'm trying, Captain." Harry made several entries and adjustments at his   
Operations station, and the resultant static slowly diminished.   
  
"Try now Ma'am."  
  
The captain turned back to face the view screen at the fore of the bridge. "This   
is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager. Can anyone read   
me?"  
  
There was no response.  
  
"Adjust the frequency."  
  
Harry's fingers flew over his console.  
  
"Try now Captain. I've modulated the carrier wave so we can try for a visual   
link as well."  
  
"This is Captain Kathryn"  
  
The view screen flickered and came to life. An alien female appeared before   
them. She was humanoid. Her intense amber eyes were set into an elongated head.   
Her aquiline nose was ribbed and pierced with small metallic studs. She was   
draped and hooded in a toga-like garment that was fastened strategically with   
pins that looked as if they could double as weapons. She looked distinctly   
annoyed.  
  
"I acknowledge your signal, Captain. How did you discover us? And what do you   
seek from us?"  
  
"Your planet appeared rather abruptly on our sensors. We had been informed that   
this corridor was uninhabited. We apologize for our error."  
  
"As yet you have done no harm. How did you find us? What do you want here?"  
  
"We truly did not know you were here and we apologize for the intrusion. We want   
nothing from you except safe passage through your space. We are on a long   
journey to our home."  
  
Chakotay rose and made his way to the captain's side. "We have been running some   
routine diagnostics on our systems. Perhaps" he began quietly.  
  
Janeway nodded and continued. "Perhaps some of the tests we've been conducting   
had some impact upon your atmosphere."  
  
"Yes. Your technology is foreign to us. I would like to know more about it."  
  
The captain returned to her command chair and sat down. She flipped open her   
computer console and studied the data that was streaming into it. "And I would   
like to know more about your home. According to our readings, your planet is   
barely able to support life. Yet you seem to be a fairly populated world."  
  
The woman hesitated for a moment, and Janeway had a fleeting notion that her   
response was somehow premeditated. "We here on Zorno have adapted to our   
environment over the millennia. We do not have many visitors."  
  
"Captain, my scans show an unusually large number of dilithium deposits on the   
planet." Harry Kim's voice betrayed only a small amount of his excitement.  
  
"Perhaps we can work out a trade, Captain." Chakotay said quietly.  
  
"I will have to discuss that with my fellow officers." She looked questioningly   
at the alien.   
  
"I am Rhenat."  
  
"Rhenat, our sensors show your planet is rich in a mineral that we require to   
power some of our ship's systems. Perhaps we can come to terms "  
  
"And I will have to discuss that with my superiors, Captain."  
  
The view screen went abruptly dark.  
  
"Friendly sort." Chakotay noted sardonically.  
  
"I think not, Commander," Tuvok responded seriously.  
  
Kathryn Janeway glanced at both of them quickly and indicated her instructions   
with a tilt of her head. All three of them turned and headed towards the   
briefing room.  
  
~*~  
  
"I must urge extreme caution, Captain. This species exhibits classic signs of   
xenophobia. Although Rhenat has indicated that she might be willing to discuss a   
negotiation, the planet was cloaked and she was quite obviously not pleased to   
be discovered."  
  
"Oh I agree Tuvok." Janeway sat at the head of the briefing room table, her chin   
resting lightly on one fist, a PADD in her other hand. "She wasn't happy to see   
us at all. But her curiosity got the better of her, I think, and that might be   
to our advantage."  
  
"Harry did some additional scans," Chakotay added. He stood at the viewport and   
gazed out into the starless void, as if looking for the planet under discussion.   
"Atmospheric conditions on the planet can barely sustain human life. The terrain   
is rough at best. If there is to be a meeting, it should be on Voyager."  
  
"Good idea," Janeway's response was firm.  
  
Harry Kim's voice came over the comm link. "Incoming message from Rhenat,   
Captain."  
  
"Patch it through, Ensign."  
  
Tuvok activated the view screen and Rhenat's image appeared before them.  
  
"My superiors have agreed to a meeting, Captain. I will transfer the   
co-ordinates. You will come unarmed." The screen went blank again.  
  
As they all stared at the empty screen the briefing room doors opened with a   
quiet swoosh and B'Elanna Torres rushed into the room. She marched purposefully   
to the head of the table and addressed the captain.  
  
"I've done an analysis of the Dilithium traces on Zorno. It's the best quality   
we've seen in the Delta Quadrant." She reported breathlessly. "I can't begin to   
emphasize how badly we need to restock our supplies. If we could get just some   
of it I've also found traces of deuterium. Do you know how much more power we   
could get from the warp core if I could inject that into the plasma manifold?"  
  
"Well gentlemen," Kathryn Janeway stood up and faced her two most senior   
officers. "I agree that it might be risky to go down there. And that the Zornons   
are not the most welcoming of hosts. But the possibility of replenishing our   
dilithium stock, not to mention enhancing the warp core is just too enticing."  
  
"Captain"  
  
Janeway cut Tuvok off before he could begin. "Tuvok, I will take every   
precaution. And I expect to be thoroughly briefed before I leave the ship. I   
know you've been running security checks and have been working diligently on   
procedures for weeks now. So let's field test all your innovations, shall we."   
She gestured to Torres. "Lieutenant, you're with me. She didn't wait for a   
response, but headed out of the door.  
  
"Chakotay?" B'Elanna looked questioningly at her superior officer. "I don't   
think"  
  
"Lieutenant, you were given an order," He replied.  
  
She nodded and followed her captain.  
  
  
Act two  
  
"Tilt your head. I can't inoculate what I can't reach."  
  
Kathryn Janeway sat resignedly on the edge of a biobed in sickbay and pushed her   
hair to one side as the Doctor came at her with a hypospray.  
  
He activated the device and pressed it into the side of her neck. "There you   
are, Captain. I have boosted your hemoglobin concentration and suppressed your   
auto-immune responses. That combination should work to counteract any possible   
reaction that you might have to the Zornon atmosphere. However I suggest that   
you try to make your stay there as short as possible. I cannot predict precisely   
how long the effects of the hypospray will last."  
  
Janeway dismounted with relief. "Understood," She responded.  
  
At that moment Tom Paris rushed into sickbay, followed almost immediately by   
Neelix, who was making rapid entries on a PADD as he tried to keep up.  
  
"If you are looking for Miss Torres, Lieutenant, she has already been here." The   
Doctor informed him. "You might try Engineering." He added, making an effort to   
be helpful.  
  
"Actually, Doctor, we were looking for you." Neelix responded. "And the   
Captain."  
  
Janeway couldn't help but smile. She had a soft spot for the exuberant Talaxian.   
His enthusiasm, his innate kindness and his wisdom had often been of great   
comfort to her. "Well, gentlemen, you have found us both."  
  
"Captain, Mr. Paris and I have come up with an excellent idea. It just needs a   
couple of little tweaks and it will be perfect. As a matter of fact, if I do say   
so, it is one of my better "  
  
"Captain," Paris broke in quickly. "Neelix mentioned that you had asked him to   
come up with a new recreational programme for the crew. As you know, I have an   
interest in 20th century history. And I've recently discovered that the ancient   
sporting event known as the Olympics was revived very early in the century."  
  
"And the Doctor is always complaining that the crew doesn't get enough exercise,   
the Captain included." Neelix continued, missing Janeway's slightly raised   
eyebrow.  
  
Tom Paris hadn't missed it and he interrupted once again. "Captain, we thought   
that we should have our own version, The Delta Quadrant Games. Everyone can   
participate. We'll assign teams and events and we can even finish it off with a   
closing ceremony."  
  
"I must say, Captain, for once I might have to agree with Mr. Paris and Mr.   
Neelix. A frightening thought. But this does sound like a good idea."   
  
The Doctor's support was all the endorsement Janeway needed. She took the PADD   
that Neelix proffered and glanced at it quickly before entering her approval   
code. "Good work, gentlemen." She handed the PADD back to her morale officer.   
"Proceed." She instructed, and started towards the door.   
  
Neelix gazed adoringly after her. Paris grinned and gently elbowed the Talaxian.   
"So. Neelix. How many teams do you think there should be? And who gets Seven?"  
  
~*~  
  
"I've downloaded the basic schematics of the conversion matrix into my   
tricorderI don't know why she needs me on this mission. She could just"   
B'Elanna's hushed but urgent voice betrayed her annoyance. "I was almost there   
Chakotay. She's wanted me to modify the defense system for months. And now when   
I'm finally able to devote the proper amount of time to it, she pulls me off to   
go on some away mission that her pet Borg would be far better suited for."  
  
"B'Elanna, the Captain would not have chosen you for this mission if she didn't   
think you were the right person for the job. And maybe you need some time away   
from your warp core."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"Are you ready, Lieutenant?" Janeway entered the transporter room.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am," B'Elanna's answer was almost a sigh. Janeway glanced at her but   
said nothing.  
  
Tuvok had run a final diagnostic on the transporter equipment, particularly the   
pattern enhancers. He intended to keep a very close watch on his away team. He   
entered the co-ordinates that Rhenat had transmitted, stepped out from behind   
the controls and approached the away team.  
  
"Captain. I have modified these communicators to compensate for the atmospheric   
and geographic conditions on the planet. Your tricorders have also been adjusted   
to send additional signals if necessary. I believe Lieutenant Torres has made   
some modifications of her own." He handed the comm badges to Janeway and Torres   
who pinned them onto their uniforms. They holstered their tricorders and checked   
their chronometers.   
  
"Thank you, Tuvok." Janeway said. "And we'll be careful, we promise." She   
grinned at B'Elanna. "Won't we, Lieutenant?"  
  
"Umm Oh, absolutely, Captain." Torres couldn't quite suppress a grin of her own.   
Maybe this mission wouldn't be too bad after all.  
  
"You and Lieutenant Torres will be monitored at all times." Tuvok continued as   
if he had not been interrupted. "We will continue to sweep for anomalies. So far   
our readings have all been within normal parameters, however I urge caution,   
Captain. I am somewhat uneasy about this situation."  
  
"A hunch?" Janeway couldn't help a bit of teasing.  
  
"Prudence, Captain," The Vulcan replied.  
  
"We should be able to get you out of there at a moment's notice," Chakotay said.  
  
"Understood," Janeway nodded. "Make sure that repairs continue while I'm gone."  
  
"And make sure Carey has the containers in cargo bay one cleaned out and ready   
to receive the dilithium," Torres instructed.  
  
The two women stepped up onto the transporter platform and faced forward. Tuvok   
returned to the transporter controls to handle the beam out himself.  
  
"Take good care of my ship, gentlemen. " The Captain instructed. "And Chakotay."   
  
  
"Captain?"  
  
She paused for a moment, and grinned at him. "You still haven't seen to those   
carpets."  
  
Kathryn Janeway took a deep breath and stood at attention. "Energize."   
  
She and Torres shimmered for a moment and then disappeared.  
  
~*~  
  
They rematerialized at the co-ordinates Rhenat had transmitted were immediately   
struck by the desolation and barrenness of their surroundings. There was little   
vegetation and almost no evidence of wildlife of any kind. They saw no water and   
there was very little natural light. They were just outside what seemed to be   
the entrance of a rough cave set into a sheer face of rock. Janeway activated   
her tricorder and checked the readings. B'Elanna did the same.   
  
"Captain, I don't know how they can sustain life here, and yet we know there is   
a fairly large population on the planet."  
  
"They are obviously a resourceful people." Janeway made an entry into her   
tricorder and took another reading. "And we've got company."  
  
A group of armed natives suddenly appeared at the entrance to the cave. The   
leader thrust his way forward and stopped in front of Janeway.  
  
"Captain, you will come this way please."  
  
As Janeway started forward, another guard made a move to stop Torres from   
accompanying her.  
  
"She is with me." Janeway's tone brooked no opposition. The guard hesitated for   
only a moment and then fell back.  
  
B'Elanna elbowed her way around him and muttered under her breath. Janeway   
silently indicated her disapproval and the Klingon quieted.   
  
"Well then, you will both follow me," The leader instructed. He didn't wait for   
a response, but strode forward and disappeared into the cavern ahead.  
  
~*~  
  
Although at first the cave had appeared to be a natural formation, Janeway and   
Torres quickly realized that the passageway leading away from its entrance was   
not. As they traveled deeper underground, the corridors became more   
sophisticated and less cavern-like. The walls, initially covered in rough stone,   
were now smooth and painted. Torres noted evidence of a surveillance system and   
pointed it out to Janeway as they marched. The captain nodded and indicated that   
she had seen it too.  
  
They had been traveling slightly less than five minutes when their escort came   
to an abrupt halt in front of a metallic archway that stretched across the   
ceiling of the corridor. He motioned to Janeway and Torres to come forward.   
  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Torres stepped backwards as two of the guards   
approached her.  
  
"Regulation procedure," their escort replied. "You will stand still."  
  
"Lieutenant. Consider this a First Contact. We will comply with their   
requirements." Janeway watched as one of the guards opened a device similar to   
one of their own tricorders and activated it. "For now." She added quietly, so   
that only B'Elanna could hear her. "I believe we are being scanned for   
contaminants.," she said more loudly, for the benefit of their escorts.  
  
The head of the party nodded in agreement. He watched as Janeway underwent the   
same procedure. "As you say, Captain. We may proceed now." Once again he turned   
abruptly and headed swiftly down the corridor.  
  
"Captain," Torres whispered, "I've been taking some readings." She indicated her   
tricorder, still attached to her belt, but activated. "The quality of dilithium   
here is better than anything I've ever seen. And if we could get some of this   
deuterium" She surreptitiously entered some numbers. "We could increase warp   
power by at least four percent. And I wouldn't have any problem upgrading the   
deflector panels."  
  
"We'll see what we can do, B'Elanna," Janeway responded.  
  
"Their surveillance system is pretty impressive." Torres said a minute later. "I   
haven't seen anything this sophisticated in the Delta Quadrant. If I could get   
my hands on some of this technology, we could really improve Voyager's early   
warning systems. "   
  
Kathryn Janeway was doing some scouting of her own. "Their air filtration   
systems are extraordinary. Our readings showed an atmosphere that is virtually   
uninhabitable." She marveled.  
  
In her enthusiasm B'Elanna had removed her tricorder from its holster and was   
pointing it at what appeared to be an atmospheric conditioning pump. "I've just   
detected traces of rubindium crystals and cabrodine. They have found a way to"  
  
"Forward." One of their escorts pushed her along, none to gently.  
  
"Hey." But she pocketed her scanner and complied.  
  
Act three  
  
"But, Neelix. I can't believe that you would even consider putting Jenny and   
Megan Delaney on the same team."  
  
"Tom, we are trying to make these matches even, aren't we? Jenny is an excellent   
swimmer. And Sue Nicoletti is too. We have to divide them up. Megan can beat   
just about everyone on the ship in table tennis, except Seven."   
  
The first meeting of the Delta Quadrant Olympic committee, which so far   
consisted of Tom Paris and Neelix, was well underway. The two were in the midst   
of a heated discussion about team make up, and neither was ready to concede to   
the other.  
  
"You'd better not say that in front of B'Elanna, Neelix."  
  
"I won't. But you can't put Seven and Megan on the same team, because the table   
tennis match won't be equal. So that means that"  
  
"Jenny and Megan end up on the same side. Okay. But what about Chell and Ayala?   
Where..."  
  
They were interrupted abruptly as the viewscreen beside them activated itself   
and the Doctor appeared before them, his almost perpetual frown very much in   
evidence.   
  
"Mr. Paris. Neelix. I advise you not to lose sight of the fact that these so   
called games are indeed just that. Games. And this exercise was developed for   
crew morale and well being. A little friendly rivalry is one thing. This is not   
to evolve into a major competition. Understood?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Oh absolutely, Doctor."   
  
Both committee members, suddenly united, agreed with alacrity. They did not want   
any more of the Doctor's input than was absolutely necessary.  
  
"Good. Keep that in mind gentlemen."  
  
The screen went blank and Paris and Neelix looked at one another and grinned.  
  
"Okay Neelix where do you want to put Tuvok?"  
  
~*~  
  
They were in what appeared to be a reception area. Their guards had left them   
there unattended with no instructions or explanation as to what or whom they   
could expect to see next. B'Elanna found this turn of events more unnerving than   
their recent forced march, and was pacing back and forth across the room.   
Janeway watched her, but said nothing. She was well aware of the Klingon's   
tension, and knew that nothing she could say could ease it. She had quickly   
realized that the tactics the Zornon had used the armed reception committee, the   
long trek through the corridors, and this wait were supposed to be intimidating,   
and Kathryn Janeway did not succumb to intimidation.   
  
The doors finally opened and Rhenat swept into the room followed a moment later   
by two armed adjuncts who stationed themselves on either side of the chamber's   
entrance.   
  
"Welcome, Captain Janeway. Lieutenant Torres, I believe?"   
  
"Your welcoming practices differ greatly from our own, Rhenat," Janeway greeted   
her in return.  
  
"You refer, of course, to our security measures. I assure you Captain, that   
these procedures are necessary."  
  
Janeway said nothing. B'Elanna had stopped pacing upon the Zornon's entrance and   
now stood, seething silently at her captain's side.  
  
"Our planet, as you have already determined, is not naturally easily habitable."   
Rhenat explained. "Our race is not indigenous to this world. We came here as   
exiles, millennia past. But over time we Zornons have evolved and adapted   
ourselves to our environment. We discovered that Zorno is rich in natural   
resources, and we have developed technology to harness and utilize our assets to   
the maximum."  
  
"Including a cloaking system," B'Elanna couldn't resist.  
  
Rhenat turned slightly to address her. "Of late we have been beset by a series   
of aggressive intrusions. News of our most recent technological successes seems   
to have attracted the attention of undesirable elements who are intent upon   
destroying us and making our planet their own. The cloaking device that you were   
able to deactivate is our most recent attempt to thwart these raids."  
  
"I can understand then, your concern when you received our hail." Janeway said.  
  
"But what do you want from us?" Torres' impatience was evident.  
  
"You have technology which would seem to be compatible with ours. The device   
with which you neutralized our cloak intrigues us. We would like to have this   
technology."  
  
"The conversion matrix is only in the testing stages. I'm not even sure that was   
what caused your planet to appear."  
  
"This device is vital to us. It could ensure our survival. Surely you would not   
wish to deny us this."  
  
"Captain, the matrix schematic could be re-calibrated to be used only in a   
defense system." Torres mused. "After all, that is how we are planning to use   
it." She hesitated. "But I'm not comfortable with it yet. And I'm certainly not   
ready to share it." She added emphatically.  
  
"Agreed." Janeway nodded. "And this is not a decision we can make on our own. We   
must consult with our fellow officers to even consider your request. Perhaps   
something can be arranged."  
  
"We want no re-calibration. We will have the complete system." Her two   
assistants, who until this time had remained quietly at their station,   
approached at Rhenat's signal.  
  
"You will go with them." She instructed.  
  
Janeway stiffened. "I beg your pardon." Her tone was icy.  
  
"My assistants will escort you to our Command Center where you will begin your   
modifications to our systems."   
  
"I think not." Janeway responded. "We thank you for your hospitality, Rhenat. We   
will return to our ship. Now. As I said, I will discuss your request with my   
fellow officers and we will be in contact with you shortly. Lieutenant." She   
nodded to B'Elanna and they both turned to leave.  
  
The guards, who until this time had remained at attention just inside the door,   
stepped forward to bar their way. Janeway kept walking, Torres following closely   
behind her.   
  
The guards brought their weapons to the fore.  
  
Janeway had no choice but to stop. "Just what exactly is going on here, Rhenat?"   
she demanded.  
  
"You and your Lieutenant will be free to leave Zorno anytime, Captain, once you   
have performed the modifications that we require. You and Voyager." Neither   
woman missed the threat in her voice, "will not be harmed in any way."  
  
"Janeway to Voyager. Come in. Tuvok." She slapped at her comm badge to no avail.  
  
"Your communication system has been disabled, Captain."   
  
"Is this is the way you treat all your guests?" B'Elanna was furious. "What do   
you mean Voyager will not be harmed? And you should know that I can't make the   
kind of modifications you want just like that." She snapped her fingers. " I   
need the specs, the data, tools"  
  
Rhenat was unperturbed. "You have what you need in the device at your side." She   
indicated Torres' tricorder. "We scanned it as you entered our compound. And we   
have all the equipment that you might require."  
  
"You are making a grave mistake, Rhenat." Janeway's voice was hard with fury.   
"My crew will be expecting a communication from us shortly. If they do not hear   
from us, they will come looking, I assure you."  
  
"Do you think we have not prepared for just that eventuality?" The satisfaction   
in Rhenat's voice was unmistakable. I believe you would call it a contingency   
plan. Or perhaps a failsafe." She paused for a moment to savour her victory.   
"Your signals have been duplicated. Voyager has been neutralized. I repeat   
Captain, you and your ship will not suffer if you comply with our request."  
  
Kathryn Janeway was well aware that at that particular moment they were   
outnumbered and outgunned. She took a deep breath and glanced briefly at   
B'Elanna, who seethed silently beside her. "Your request?" she repeated. "I   
believe I would call it something quite different. B'Elanna, I think, right now,   
we have very little choice but to go with these gentlemen."  
  
"I am glad you have chosen to help us, Captain. You will not regret your   
decision."   
  
Rhenat turned and swept from the room.   
  
~*~  
  
Chakotay's bridge shift was halfway done and all was quiet. They were in a low   
orbit around Zorno, all readings were normal and there had been no unusual   
activity recorded since the away team had departed. He had been checking all   
readings carefully since his shift began, and he knew that Tuvok had been doing   
the same. He and the Vulcan had agreed that in this particular case, two sets of   
eyes were better than one, and had instructed Harry to duplicate all data and   
send it separately to each of their stations.   
  
Chakotay was carefully comparing his notes to Tuvok's when Neelix bustled onto   
the bridge.  
  
"Commander, I have the team rosters for the Games ready. I was hoping that you   
and Lieutenant Tuvok would help me co-ordinate practice times with shift   
assignments."  
  
Chakotay looked up from his console and couldn't help but grin at the Talaxian's   
enthusiasm. "Good thought, Neelix."  
  
Neelix took note of Chakotay's preoccupation. "Have we heard from the away team   
yet?" He asked.  
  
"They haven't checked in, but their signals are normal and steady and their   
life-signs are stable."  
  
"Well, Commander, when you speak to Captain Janeway would you tell her that Mr.   
Paris and I have decided that she and Lieutenant Torres will be participating in   
a very special event."  
  
"I think you had better tell her that yourself, Neelix," Chakotay replied, and   
hoped that he'd be around when Neelix told the Captain what exactly he had in   
mind for her.   
  
Act four  
  
Kathryn Janeway looked around her in amazement. She quickly began to take stock   
of her surroundings. The Zorno command center, if that's what it was called was   
not a huge area, but it was packed full of every sort of technology she had ever   
seen, and then some. There were consoles on the walls, the floor and even   
suspended from the ceiling. There were spare parts lying in piles around the   
room, often several deep, and there were bins, trays and even drawers that were   
stuffed to overflowing with bits and pieces of machinery. There were several   
large panels on the walls, some of which had been left partially ajar and some   
of which, she hoped, might hide passageways out of the area. B'Elanna had been   
reduced to silence by the sight that had greeted them. She was obviously making   
a survey similar to Janeway's. She pushed at one of the panels, which slid down   
the wall with a clatter leaving a jumble of wiring and conduits exposed.  
  
They had been escorted there by the Rhenat's guards, who remained once again,   
stationed just inside the doorway. Neither woman said a word, and finally one of   
the guards moved forward and picked up a small hard-sided case that was sitting   
on one of the consoles and shoved it at Torres.  
  
"Tools. You will work."  
  
She slammed the tool-kit back down onto the counter. "I will not work," She   
responded angrily.  
  
Janeway, who had been walking carefully around the perimeter of the room, paused   
for a moment. "Lieutenant." There was a warning in her voice.  
  
"Captain. How can you even consider doing what they want. I would rather die   
than   
help these p'tak. Do you really think these baktag will let us go when they're   
done with us. And who knows what they are planning for Voyager. I just can't   
believe that you would even think of trying to negotiate with them. Isn't that   
what you are planning?" B'Elanna's voice rose in anger and the guards shifted   
uneasily as her belligerence increased. They began to move towards the Klingon   
woman, their weapons at the ready.  
  
"B'Elanna. Think."   
  
"Captain. I am thinking. I'm going to sabo..."  
  
"Lieutenant. Enough. Now." She approached Torres quickly and grasped her firmly   
by the arm. "Think." She repeated. "Take a look around you. What do you see?"   
Janeway gazed at her intently.  
  
Torres took a deep breath and acknowledged the guards. She looked around her   
with greater interest and took another breath. " I see some very sophisticated   
systems. I guessour technology might be compatible with theirs. We might be able   
to link the matrix quite quickly. And get out of here."  
  
Janeway picked up the toolbox and handed it to B'Elanna. "So. Let's get to work,   
shall we."  
  
Torres looked at Janeway carefully and then nodded. "Iyes, Ma'am."  
  
They worked well together. They always had. It was a shame that they didn't do   
it more often Janeway mused as they examined the hodgepodge of materials and   
equipment that lay before them. B'Elanna's instincts were always good when it   
came to anything related to engineering and machinery. And Janeway had learned   
early to trust those instincts. So why had this distance -- this chasm opened   
between them? Janeway's recent experiences as a Cardassian hostage had left her   
more reflective than she had been in the past. This away mission itself had been   
a test of herself. Her last away mission, if you could call it that, had placed   
her on a Cardassian ship in the clutches of the enemy, and here she was again,   
in a similar situation. But here she had some control, and she had a valued and   
trusted member of her crew with her. At least she trusted B'Elanna. But did   
B'Elanna trust her?   
  
"Captain. Look at this. They seem to have a communications structure similar to   
our own. So if we can rig up an adaptive interface link we should be able to   
download our data into their system." As she spoke, Torres surreptitiously   
pointed out an access panel on the far side of the room. Janeway nodded. She too   
had noticed the panel and had wondered where it led. Janeway continued with the   
ruse.   
  
"You should be able to find something around here to use as a conduit. I'll take   
a look."  
  
She took two wires and held them together. A small spark crackled between them.  
  
"Be careful, Captain" Torres tried to sound concerned. "That might be   
dangerous."  
  
"Oh. Yes." Janeway managed to look sheepish.  
  
Torres picked up a small piece of debris. She turned it over and whispered "I   
saw one of these on the Malon freighter."  
  
Janeway pointed to an energy sequencer. "This has a Qomar signature."  
  
"Pirates. They're pirates." B'Elanna hissed. "I need to find an ionic interface   
Captain." She continued loudly.   
  
Janeway raised an eyebrow. B'Elanna was being technically creative, to say the   
least. However, she pretended to look for the imaginary piece of equipment.  
  
"I think that this might be what you are looking for, B'Elanna. There's   
definitely a communications relay here. I'll see if I can connect ours to this   
one. If I can get this to work then perhaps we can get the Zornon system up and   
running and we can get back to Voyager."  
  
"That could be it. But I want to check for interference."  
  
Torres moved to the side of the room, ostensibly still looking for the correct   
conduit, but in actuality checking out their potential exit. She activated her   
tricorder, and quickly scanned the panel that she and Janeway had pinpointed   
earlier. It did seem to lead away from the command center. Her suspicions were   
confirmed as she approached the panel. One of the guards began to move in closer   
-- gun cocked.   
  
She didn't hesitate for a moment. "Back off." She growled. If you want us to get   
this done, stay out of our way."  
  
Janeway looked up but didn't interfere. "B'Elanna, be careful. If we connect the   
interface to the wrong conduit, it might overload the relay."  
  
"Right." Torres was working on the panel next to their escape route. It opened   
with a satisfying click. She reached inside and extracted two wires, which she   
twisted into a tight knot.  
  
"And we mustn't forget that if we download our matrix too quickly," Janeway   
continued, "It might compromise the integrity of their system."  
  
"Understood. Captain I've almost got it now. Are you ready to activate?"  
  
"Give me one more minute, B'Elanna. If I can connect this integer to the   
communications relay their systems will be extremely effective. This should   
work."  
  
"Captain, I don't think we have time. This series of modifications has to be   
applied in a very fast sequence. Or it will not work." She paused for moment to   
give Janeway a chance to finish. "Counting down. Now. 3,2,1"  
  
The explosion produced a satisfying covering of smoke and dust. Torres shoved   
the panel aside and slipped into the passageway beyond. Janeway grabbed the   
toolbox that had miraculously stayed on top of the console during the detonation   
and quickly followed, leaving a fair amount of chaos in their wake.   
  
#  
#  
  
"Commander, there's been a slight fluctuation in Lieutenant Torres' bio-scan.   
Her neurotransmitter readings are unusually elevated." Harry Kim transferred the   
data quickly to Chakotay's and Tuvok's stations.  
  
"I think it's time we heard from the away, team Tuvok, don't you? Open a hailing   
frequency, will you, Harry?"  
  
"Frequency open, Commander." Harry replied quickly.  
  
"This is Commander Chakotay of Voyager. I'd like to speak with Captain Janeway."  
  
The view screen flickered to life and Rhenat appeared.   
  
"Commander, your Captain, and her Lieutenant are on a tour of our facility right   
now. I believe that some of our planet's unique gravitational pull might be   
interfering with your communications systems. I will make sure the Captain   
contacts you as soon as she is back within range. Rhenat out." The screen went   
black.  
  
"Commander," Tuvok was the first to speak. "The comm system was adjusted to   
compensate for almost any interference that the away team might encounter. I   
would question the veracity of Rhenat's response."  
  
"As would I, Tuvok." He turned in his chair and addressed Ops. "Harry, lock onto   
the Captain and B'Elanna and beam them out of there."  
  
"Yes sir." Kim entered the required commands and waited  
  
"I can't get a lock, Commander. It's odd, their signals are reading clearly, but   
when I   
try to get a lock, the signals fluctuate."  
  
Chakotay glanced over to Tuvok who was working quickly and carefully at his   
console. The Vulcan looked up and nodded briefly, acknowledging his own concern.  
  
"Tom, move Voyager into a lower orbit."  
  
"Aye sir."  
  
Chakotay stood up and made his way to Ops. "Harry, try it again." He stood   
behind the Lieutenant as he re-entered the commands.  
  
Voyager rocked gently and Chakotay reached out to grab the railing at his side.   
"What was that?"  
  
"We seem to be trapped. I can't get her out of this orbit." Tom Paris' sounded   
puzzled. "I'll re-enter the co-ordinates."  
  
The shipped jumped again, this time a little bit more violently.   
  
"I believe we are in an orbital lock, Commander," Tuvok observed. "Perhaps, Mr.   
Paris, if you realign the maneuvering thrusters we can break free."  
  
"It can't hurt to try," Paris said.   
  
Chakotay glanced at Harry Kim, who needed no further instruction.  
  
"Hailing the planet, Sir."  
  
"This is Commander Chakotay of Voyager. I would like to know exactly where my   
away team is. Now."  
  
Rhenat re-appeared before him. "Commander, your away team will not be harmed.  
  
They are performing a favor for us. When their task is complete they will be   
returned to you, intact."  
  
The view screen went black once more.  
  
~*~  
  
Kathryn Janeway negotiated her way carefully past a large, unidentifiable piece   
of metal and ducked to avoid a stalactite-like formation that hung rather   
precariously, she thought, from the roof of the corridor that she and B'Elanna   
had found themselves in after their escape from the Zornon command center. The   
passageway was filled with obstacles and dirt. It was dark, dank and hazardous,   
and they were thankful they had their tricorders to help them chart their way.   
Both were tired and dirty, but determined to put as much distance between them   
and their erstwhile hosts as quickly as possible. Janeway had slung the Zornon   
toolkit over her shoulder and had undone her jacket. Torres had removed hers and   
tied it around her waist.   
  
Janeway stopped to take a reading. "I'm detecting a shift in the air currents at   
approximately 15,000 meters, B'Elanna. There seem to be several corridors   
converging at a central point. I'm also showing a series of power surges   
originating in the same general area."  
  
"Well, my guess is they've got something set up there that might be worth   
investigating. If we can just" She moved forward and began to try to shift a   
large rock that blocked their path "get there." She grunted and Janeway   
holstered her tricorder and moved in to help her. The boulder shifted enough   
that they were able to make their way around it.  
  
They rested against the rock for a moment, and Janeway wiped at her forehead   
with her sleeve, leaving a streak of dirt across her brow.   
  
"Let's go." She said. "The sooner we get there, the sooner we can get back to   
Voyager and the sooner I can get myself into a steaming hot bath."  
  
"A shower for me. Not a sonic shower. A real hot water shower. You can put me on   
report now Captain, because I'm going to use up at least two extra water   
rations."  
  
"B'Elanna, if you can persuade Commander Chakotay to take an extra bridge shift   
while I'm soaking in that tub, I think I can manage to look the other way on   
your water usage."  
  
"It's a done deal, Captain."  
  
~*~  
  
Rhenat was angry. And her security chief knew it. He stood awkwardly in front of   
her desk, his report in her hand.  
  
"Janeway and her Lieutenant can not have gotten very far. Find them."  
  
"I have a unit searching now, Prefect."  
  
"I am not pleased, Orpon."  
  
"I know, Prefect."  
  
"Your and your men have been derelict. Your unit will need to prove to me that   
they are still worthy of my .. trust. Intensify your pursuit. The caves behind   
the Command Center"  
  
"Those corridors have not been accessed for years. I believe that many of the   
passageways are blocked. And there are no up-to-date charts for them."  
  
"Well then use the old ones."  
  
"The air purification system is not effective in most of those corridors."  
  
"That can be dealt with. Order an infusion of anti-toxin for each of your men.   
It should last you long enough to complete your mission."  
  
Rhenat paused for a moment and stared intently at her subordinate. He shifted   
uncomfortably under her gaze.  
  
"What are you telling me, Orpon? That you don't think you can find them? Two   
aliens with very little knowledge of our world should not be able to outrun a   
Zornon guard unit, should they?"  
  
"No, Prefect."  
  
"I believe that I will have to lead this hunt myself, Orpon. I am losing   
confidence in your ability."  
  
She rose, motioned for him to follow and without waiting to see if he did, swept   
from the room.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Chakotay sat at the head of Voyager's conference table and faced his senior   
staff. Tuvok, Seven of Nine, Neelix and Harry Kim were in their usual positions   
around the table. Tom Paris stood behind his chair. He was restless and very   
obviously agitated.  
  
"Report,"Chakotay demanded.  
  
"The Zornons still refuse to answer our hails, Commander," Harry Kim supplied.   
"And the planet has re-cloaked, which has made it even more difficult to   
re-establish communication.  
  
Seven of Nine added her findings: "I have confirmed that the communications   
signals we were reading were not those of the Captain and Lieutenant Torres."  
  
"Indeed. The Zornons have managed to create false readings. So far we have been   
unable to pinpoint the away team's location."  
  
"And Voyager is caught in an orbital lock." Tom Paris' anxiety had increased   
with each report. "So," he continued, "we don't know where they are. We don't   
know if they're safe. We don't even know if they are still alive. What do we   
know?"  
  
Tuvok addressed the question. "The Zornons live beneath the planet's surface.   
They are far more sophisticated than they would have had us believe."   
  
"Oh. That's encouraging Tuvok."   
  
The Vulcan chose to ignore Tom's sarcasm.  
  
"They were very interested in B'Elanna's work on the conversion matrix." Harry   
recalled. He paused for a moment and then continued slowly, remembering the   
events leading up the planet's appearance. "I wonder if the matrix' pulse might   
have caused the planet to uncloak.  
  
"I will review the procedural records for the tests leading up to the incident."   
Seven offered.  
  
"Harry," Chakotay instructed. "Enhance your scanning capabilities to maximum   
power and work with the Doctor. Look for any trace of human or Klingon life   
signs."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good. Tom." Chakotay addressed the worried pilot. "When I was in the Maquis, we   
used something similar to this orbital lock to stall a Cardassian stealth   
shuttle on its way to a rebel target. Check with Ayala and Geron and see if you   
can get them to recall how they managed it."  
  
"Yes sir." Paris was eager to respond. He needed something, anything, to do to   
make him feel that progress was being made.  
  
"Dismissed, then." Chakotay released the officers from the meeting. He glanced   
at Tuvok, indicating that he wanted him to remain behind for a moment. The   
others headed toward the door.  
  
"Tom," Chakotay called him. Paris turned back to face his commanding officer.   
"We'll get them out, I promise." The pilot held the Commander's gaze for a   
moment, nodded imperceptibly and followed his crewmates out of the door.  
  
"Talk to me, Tuvok." Chakotay addressed the Vulcan security chief. "And don't   
tell me that you blame yourself for this. There's no point in going down that   
road."   
  
The Commander stood up and came around the side of the table to where Tuvok had   
remained seated. He perched himself on its edge and continued. "You've been   
working night and day to improve our security. The Captain is well aware of it,   
and so am I. There is no way that you could have prevented Kathryn Janeway from   
going down to that planet. She has been determined to go on another away mission   
for weeks. If we are going to place blame then I am just as much at fault as   
you."  
  
"Captain Janeway is an extremely resourceful, Commander," Tuvok ventured,   
eventually.  
  
Chakotay grinned wryly.  
  
"As is Lieutenant Torres," The Vulcan continued. "I believe we should be on   
constant alert for any possible signs of communication from them. I would   
suggest that we appear to comply with the wishes of the Zornon."  
  
"Agreed."   
  
"I cannot help but echo your sentiments, Commander. We will get them out."  
  
~*~  
  
Passages part II Rhenat wants B'Elanna and Kathryn to work for the Zornon, while   
Chakotay works to bring them home. Don't miss the exciting conclusion of   
Passages 2 


End file.
